


Il est trop tard

by ichkenndichdreiviertel



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Freeform, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichkenndichdreiviertel/pseuds/ichkenndichdreiviertel
Summary: Des sentiments non avoués mais présents jusqu'au bout. Pour rien. L x Light.





	

« There is a crack in everything. That's how light gets in. » - Leonard Cohen

 

* * *

 

Tap. Tap. Tap.

La pluie tombe maintenant

Drue et froide

Comme autant de larmes acérées

Qui lacèrent vos joues

Des larmes que vous ne pleurerez jamais.

( _Il est trop tard pour pleurer._ )

 

L'eau continue de couler

Comme un mur transparent entre vous

Offrant au monde un nouveau masque

Flou, fourbe et trompeur

Comme celui qu'affiche vos visages

Comme celui qui a enveloppé vos cœurs.

( _Il est trop tard pour dire la vérité._ )

 

Avec chaque goutte c'est un mot qui s'en va

Autant d'aveux silencieux que vous laissez partir

Si l'autre veut les comprendre

Il n'a qu'à les entendre avec ses yeux

A la place vous débitez des absurdités

Pour cacher la dure vérité qui enfin se dévoile.

( _Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière._ )

 

Le jeu est joué

Le point de non-retour est atteint

L'un a gagné

L'autre a perdu

Bientôt le vainqueur régnera seul

Sur ce monde terrifique.

( _Il est trop tard pour le refaçonner._ )

 

Un dernier contact

Essuyer les gouttes de pluie

Comme on sèche ses larmes

Trahison, pardon, absolution

Le temps file à toute allure

Vers la fin tragique qu'il vous a promis.

( _Il est trop tard pour se défiler._ )

 

**Il s'écroule.**

  
  
Et pendant un moment,

C'est son cœur qui se serre

Comme enserré d'une poigne de fer

Qui cherche à le réduire en miettes

Pour des idéaux

Qui en cet instant ne comptent plus.

( _Il est trop tard pour le ramener à la vie._ )

 

Seul, froid et triste

Il a gagné cette partie

Il a remodelé ce monde à son image

Il s'acharne à faire imploser des cœurs

Cet organe dont on peut si bien se passer pour vivre

Puisqu'il a lui-même détruit le sien.

( _Il est trop tard pour vivre à nouveau._ )

 

A la place de la lumière, des ténèbres

Mais il brille de milles feux

Renvoyant à tous la pâleur glaciale de la lune

Il était sa chute, mais il était la sienne

Il s'est introduit dans son cœur comme on pénètre un temple sacré

Et lui seul y avait vu la lumière.

( _Il est trop tard pour la rallumer._ )

 

Armé de ces noms et ces visages

Il poursuit avec acharnement ce but

Pour ne pas qu'il soit mort en vain

Mais au fond il n'en peut plus

Et il voit déjà le néant l'entourer

Alors qu'il aimerait voir ses bras.

( _Il est trop tard pour ressortir les menottes qui vous reliaient._ )

 

Il est un assassin, un cruel meurtrier

Tout le monde s'accorde sur ce fait

Il tue de sang-froid pour sauver sa peau

Pour rester en vie, mais personne ne sait

Qu'il ne vit déjà plus, qu'il s'est sacrifié le premier

En tuant sa seule chance de rédemption.

( _Il est trop tard pour y échapper._ )

 

Un ultime nom écrit sur un carnet

Un rire guttural qui résonne dans les airs

Qui déchire ce ciel aussi rouge

Que le sang qui imbibe tes habits

Allongé sur ces escaliers, c'est la fin, il a perdu

Mais il avait perdu depuis longtemps.

( _Il est trop tard pour s'en vouloir._ )

 

Tragique amour. Fragile humain

Il a voulu jouer au dieu

Sans jamais en être vraiment un

Un ange assassiné, un ange déchu

Tout deux morts

Pour rien.

( _Il est trop tard pour changer leur histoire._ )

 


End file.
